What happen to Happy Ends
by Gate11au
Summary: Hermione’s thoughts after the end of the final battle and the end of the war about what everyone has become. First HP fic Plz R&R.This is now a series of story of ending Ch 4 the real trator is reveled.
1. After the End

After the end

Disclaimer: all character belongs to J.K. Rowling (you know that) I am making no money from this.

Summary: Hermione's thoughts after the end of the final battle and the end of the war about what everyone has become. First HP fic Plz R&R.

The final battle was hard fort and won at a high price but the full price would not be been Known an till months later. When everyone had had time to count the bodies and the friends lost. Some went on some did not.

I was ironic that the ones I always thought strong were the first to go. I guess you never really know person even when you strode side by side facing down death eaters.

I first realized just how much thing had change since the war when I saw Ron there he was sounded by young girls all wanting to here the story of the final battle at a book sign in Diagon alley. Of course it was an instant hit. (it also over played his role in events) of course all the fame went to his head. Now the only time he talks to any of us his former friends is when the cameras are around. To talk to him you wouldn't know he had lost his only sister and his brother Percy was death eaters like these are detail one can forget. I almost feel sorry for him but then he opens his mouth.

As for his so called best friend Harry James Potter the boy how live to finally destroy Voldemort. He took Ginny death really hard no one knew how hard till I found him hanging from a rope in his home. A note apologizing to her parents for not protecting her and that he couldn't go on with out her.

Everyone took his suicide hard especially Tonks who consider Harry her last link to Remus and as she put it his career as Remus was the last of James friend and she was to be Remus wife that made her so. She still blames her self for not seeing it coming but like so many of us we were just trying to learn to swim after the war and we all miss it. But on the up side she deputy of the Auror department now.

I wish I could say the same for Minerva McGonagell former headmistress of Hogwarts (even if it was only fore a short time) I think she under strode Harry's rezones for taking his own life. She was never the same after Albus Dumbledore (I really think there was something going on between them) murder and the closer of Hogwarts. It still had not been reopened and I don't think it ever will on account of the fact that death eaters had been able to get in to the school.

As for Draco the boy resalable for the death eaters getting in Hogwarts he didn't live long after that he tried to help a moggleborn that had been captured.( Dumbledore's words did get thought to him after all) he did save the girls life but at the cost of his own how Ironic he died saving a mudblood (his words not mine)

As for his partner in crime The Half-Blood Prince Severus Snape his demises was less honable even thought Albus Dumbledore had made him vow to kill him to keep his position safe in Voldemort ranks fat lot of good it did since no one in the order would listen to him but he still fort with us in the final battle afterward he layed down his wand and was arrested by the ministry without a fight. He put up no defense for his crimes and was sent to Azkaban for life ( were he still sits) but Arthur Weasley and I are tiring to get him released as the truth had come out about Albus Dumbledore death in his personal notes ( that no one thought to look at till six months ago.)

Still Hagrid (who still lives at Hogwarts) and many others believe including Snape himself the he belongs there.

I still can't believe how mest up things have become and I thought the war was bad. As for me I only return to the wizarding world to defended Snape (of all people) and the order reunion (although I not that welcome there just like Arthur) but I really don't care my husband is a muggle and I am happy here in the muggle world. After Harry death I just couldn't be around the wizarding community because I just want to forget the war and try to move on.

The end


	2. A letter at the end

A letter at the end.

Chapter 2 of after the end this is the suicide note Harry left when he killed him self.

A/N I just felt the need to write this part as it explains Harry mine set and I hope why he killed him self in the aftermath of the war. This is now a series of story of ending I'm hopping to expand to other characters in the HP world. feed me I need feedback tell me if you like dislike I don't care just tell me so I can stop or do more thank you

To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

And

To All those I let down,

I may be a hero in so many peoples eye. I write this as I can look you in the eye anymore for I am not a hero I am just man who live for one purposes to kill voldermort. But I know I failed to protect the one thing that matter most to me and to you and for that I am truly sorry. For the faces of the dead hunt my dreams.

Sorry I could not protect Ginny form Voldemort that she die on a battle field she was only on because of me that is a sin I can never forgive I failed you my only real family Of all the thing I have done in my life the toil the Triwizard Tournament the many battles against Voldemort in all of them I won I bet the bad and never did I lose an till Dumbledore and the Ginny I watch both as the killing blows were strake and I could do nothing to save them. It is my hope that in death I can do what I could not do in life and that is spare the world anymore loss as I will not be here to fail them.

By the time you all see this I will have join her in what ever lies beyond this life. I am so sorry to have to go this way but it is the best thing for you and me.

Harry James Potter

The Boy Who Lived To Die.


	3. Her last Visit

Her Last Visit

Disclaimer: all character belongs to J.K. Rowling (you know that) I am making no money from this.

Summary The Half-Blood Prince Severus Snape what his life has become in Azkaban. Plz R&R.

I don't Know why they come all I know is that I relive every moment I lied everyone and everyone I killed until her smiling face walks in to my cell. I don't even remember there names anymore or how long I've been here all I know is I'm a traitor. But the smiling face and her friend tell me that I'm not I did what I had to. They say I'm a hero.

My mind begins to clear when there here I can remember name and face of the thing I relive here and I can put names to there faces Hermione and Arthur they know what I did why do they come I killed Albus Dumbledore But they know why I did it they understand. I helped end the war quicker than If I had not been there. They say we would have lost if not for my sacrifice for the greater good.

I don't remember I would like to remember the good thing they say I've done. It been so long and I'm so cold and I hate the dark it's always dark in here.

She says there going to get me out of here but Arthur no longer looks as consisted as he use to be. He know what I know for what I did there is no way out of here I will die here as it was meant to be.

But Hermione the only one who listen to me when I tried to explain what I had done the only one who cared for me the only one who really wants to see me free. I think that when I fell in love with Hermione Granger She will never know I love her and I know she will never love me ironic that I would fall for her of all the people, but she only come to me out of a need to see justice done a wrong righted.

I know she will never give up till she see my name cleared all I can hope is that when I die she will go back to her muggle life and for get me and the war.

She will never have to come back to the place because I will not be here this will be her last visit. The last time I will see my ray of sun shine.

So I will tell her I will miss her and I will thank them.

This will be her last visit.

End


	4. How Do I Live

How do I live?

Disclaimer: all character belongs to J.K. Rowling (you know that) I am making no money from this.

Summary: The thoughts of a trader but not the one you think.

It been years since I strode here in this place a place that was once my home now it just an empty place abandon by the world and yet here I stand right in front of the one person I trusted the one I betrayed in death by abandoning his fight. I would be one of the most hated people in the wizarding world if they knew what I have done. So now I stand here at this tomb to asks forgiveness from my sins.

I wonder if he would forgive me now.

In the end there is only darkness the darkness I help crate I wish there was away to make them understand

I didn't betray them for power or riches but for a chance to have my parents back to have what I have never known.

Why do I care I didn't before when I betrayed them

When I took my mask the darkest mask and then my fate was sealed

Soon it wont matter because I will be dead I will not end up like Snape a shell of a man

So I will go to the one place I know they are so they can end this life this lie I am living.

The small figer of a man apparited outside the gathering the order were inside he hesitates at the door.

The figer took a deep breath and walk in they smile and greet him happily as he walks to the front of the room he stands tall and looks at the face of those he betrayed Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall and The Weasley I know it is time to tell them what I am, who I am, there all looking at me now.

"I am Neville Longbottom I am a trader to you all I am the reason so many died" as I say this some laugh thinking I am joking so I will show them only my kind know this spell as I think it the dark mask appears over my head and then the smile disappear and the wands are drawn

THEY KNOW AND I AM DEAD

The end.


End file.
